


Relative Peace

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: I wanted to insert an original character into the Grimm story line set after season 6 but before the 20 year epilogue. SO everything has happened. This original character gets added into the Grimm circle. As I was writing, I think I became aware of how much I actually loved Sean Renard, no matter how many bad decisions he’s made. The biggest one for me being his allying with the Black Claw and Bonaparte thus resulting in Mesiner’s death. Of course, the show told us that Renard was redeemable of this with the whole haunting thing. That, however is beside the point. Since beginning this multi-chapter fic, I’ve realized that there is something I genuinely love about Sean's character-it has gotta be that dark, powerful yet gentle thing he’s got going on. I had watched previously while the show was still airing on TV and Renard hadn’t been my cup of tea the first time around. IT was a toss up between my feelings about Nick or Monroe or Nick AND Monroe…after this binge to catch up on what I missed in the final season, I think I’ve fallen completely in love with Sean Renard. SO basically this piece of writing turned into an original character/Captain Sean Renard love story with the rest of the Grimm family in the background?





	1. The Box

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the lengthy summary/notes section. This is my first attempt at a Grimm fan fiction. I've always loved the show and I finally caught up with how it ended. Also forgive me if any if the characters aren't up to par, especially Sean Renard, since he sort of become the focal point of the piece. Towards the end, all those soft moments with Diana, it just made me realize that we had six seasons but I'm not sure we even knew the real Sean Renard. Sure, some of you might think he's a double crossing manipulative bastard, but there's more to it than that. 
> 
> Also my original character has a complicated past. I don't even know if it works but she's half-latina from her mother's side and Dad is white? So, I've kind of integrated Spanish and English into this story. She sometimes speaks both languages at the same time, mostly Spanish in deeper moments of reflection or emotion. I know some Spanish, but I still have trouble speaking it therefore it is not perfect. I can read it very well, but I have trouble with writing and speaking with proper conjugations and past tense, so I thoroughly checked out my Spanish as much as possible. 
> 
> I don't know, how this fic will go, but if you've made it this far, I implore you go on. Begin Chapter 1.

Katie wiped her brow as she stirred the pesto sauce on the stove. She also gave the pasta a stir, then gave a check to the chicken baking in the oven. Tonight, was the night. It’d been long enough she hoped. Four years was long enough? Right? Also, it felt great knowing that she could propose without any harm. It felt good knowing that she can be with who she loved the rest of her life.

The chicken was done a few minutes later so she turned off the oven and placed the pan on the stove. Now, the dreaded part, cutting it into symmetrical pieces. She was anal retentive that way, even if she wasn’t a professional cook. When the chicken was done she drained the pasta, placed the pretty good-looking cuts on top then drizzled some pesto sauce over the top. For garnish, she sprinkled some optional pine nuts as well. Then she put the plates onto the table, went upstairs to change into something very nice; plain thin strapped black dress, small pumps. She planned to sling back the hair into a bun, but wasn’t worried about make-up. From upstairs she could hear what sounded like the door opening.

“Amelia, give me a minute!” She called down. No response. Hopefully Amelia didn’t have a rough day. Nonetheless, Katie was determined to make this a dinner neither of them would forget. Katie headed down the stairs, but stopped in her tracks at the bottom when she noticed the front door was flung wide open and the living room had been trashed. _Someone other than Amelia was in the house._ She turned to race back up the stairs when someone grabbed her by the wrist. Without hesitation, Katie kicked the intruder in the gut, hard. He let go of her wrist, giving her the chance to run. This time she headed for the open door.

She thought she’d make it when the man recovered, grabbed her by the ankle, flipping her and pinning her to the floor. The little black box she was clutching was knocked out of her hands. Katie saw it land under the couch. His face changed before her eyes, into some kind of monster. She struggled beneath him as he growled and sniffed up to her hair. “You’re a pretty one,” he said. “Abigail has done good.” Confused by who he was referring to, but still hell bent on escaping, Katie tried to kick him again. _This time he had a complete strength over her._ She tried again and again, in order to get free she revealed to him that she too was a similar animal. It didn’t faze him. He was toying with her. She screamed for help, hoping someone was walking down the street maybe. Or even the neighbors could hear. There seemed to be no escape and so Katie felt her body resigning to the inevitable. The man’s face changed back to the animal and he bared his teeth. As the teeth tore at her throat, Katie took one more look under the couch at the little black box and made certain that the last memories she would see in her head were of the love of her life, Amelia. 

__

I pulled onto the street and saw the flashing red and blues. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I neared my house and saw the coroner’s van loading a body into the back, it felt as if I would choke on the lump that began forming in my throat. If that douche bag got to her, I swear to god I’ll rip him to pieces. _Who else would the coroner be loading into the van? Maybe Katie overpowered him?_ I slowed down by the first house on our block, parking in front of it, debating whether or not I should show up. The cops would be calling soon even if I didn’t. Every fiber in my bones wanted to find him and rip him to shreds. I decided that I’d wait for police and crime scene units to leave so I could sneak back into the house to see what happened. After a good thirty minutes the scene was left. Leaving the car parked where it was I jogged the little ways up to my house and undid the crime scene tape with the switchblade I carried. The first thing that caught my gaze was the red wine that stained the living room carpet. Then I looked down and realized I was nearly standing in the puddle of blood. I fell back onto the door frame, gagging as I sidestepped into the house. 

“That son of a bitch!” I screamed. “That bastard esta muerto.” _Changing my identity meant nothing. El me encontró._ I side stepped around the blood and went into the kitchen to see the meal Katie had planned for us. Mi favorito. Pollo con Pesto y Cavatappi noodles. It looked as if _he_ killed Katie and then purposely continued to destroy the rest of the house. Mostly the kitchen, flipping the table. _That must’ve been how the wine got on the carpet._ I made my way through the house hoping to catch a good scent of him. Right now, I didn’t have a lock on it, because the smell of Katie’s blood was clouding everything else. I stood in the kitchen eyes closed, concentrating. I stepped forward into the living room; _there it was at the base of the stairs. Algo que no era Katie._

My eyes flicked to something nestled under the couch. Something the forensics team missed. I let out a painful growl as I realized what it was under the couch. My fingers wrapped around the little black box. Katie had planned to propose. _Now she’s in a body bag._ The tears finally reached their way down my cheeks as I fell back against the stairs. It was time to go. Time to hunt him down. This time he just went too far.


	2. Found Him

  For a Mauvais Dente he sure made predictable moves. I often wondered if Wesen just like human could become by products of their environment and experiences. If this guy had such a shitty life maybe that’s why he isn’t the typical Mauvais Dente? Un asesino calculador is what a Mauvais Dente could be described as. I wouldn’t be surprised if half the CIA was built with hired guns that were Mauvais Dente or even Manticores, they’re two of the most dangerous Wesen I know of. Parece que cada Mauvais Dente no es lo mismo que los demás. These were just my theories that popped up into my head when I made an effort to not think of Katie. _También tengo un nombre elegante:  Necoc Yaotl_. In the simplest of terms my kind was referred to and preferred to only be called _jaguars_. The legend is that the jaguar Wesen receive their powers from the god _Tezcatlipōca_. También aprendí, de la historia que mi madre tenía sobre nuestra familia, that the translation for the Aztec name meant, “enemy of both sides.” _Seems fitting for the current predicament._ La policía me estaba buscando desde que deje Sacremento justo cuando Katie fue asesinada. To them it made me look like a suspect in Katie’s murder, but that wasn’t stopping me from going after Trevor. I was good at hiding in the shadows and often changed my appearance to throw off the police.

 After trying the first place I thought he’d be, it turned out that he’d already fled Sacramento and headed up the coast. Made a stop in San Francisco and now that the police put out a warrant on him for something unrelated to murder, he was fleeing further up the coast landing him in a hotel in Beaverton, Oregon; _for now_. I was hot on his heels, but hadn’t figured out a way to catch him. It had been almost a month of following him but I would never tire until my prey was taken down in any way possible. I’d wait patiently, then pounce when the opportunity showed itself. My attention was jerked back to reality when, the blinds to the room opened up and he appeared in the window. The bane of my existence, Trevor Reed. Trevor’s hotel room door opened and the Mauvais Dente looked out into the night. I watched wondering what he was contemplating. I quickly ducked down in the seat when I thought he made me. He hadn’t. A drunk shuffled around the south end of the parking lot at the dumpsters. I noticed the glint in Trevor’s eyes as if he had just found his dinner. I could stop him but what good would that do, it’d only cause me more trouble with the cops. Trevor headed towards the drunk when sirens sounded in the distance. He made the split-second decision to abandon his fun for the night. I had very little money, decided anyway to get a room a few doors down from Trevor. Era peligroso, pero me gustaba jugar cerca. My claws would definitely be playing it close, ripping him to shreds. The next morning, I discovered that Trevor had left hours before his check out time that was scheduled for three today.

“Which direction did you say the car went?” I asked the manager.

“It looked like he headed to the US-26 E,” he mumbled to her.

“Any chance he might’ve told you where he was headed?” _Esperaba tener suerte._

 “Yeah, I think, he muttered something about some- I don’t know- it was weird. He said a buddy of his told him there was a “Grimm” in Portland so he had to go there and see it for himself. Whatever that means. I have no idea what it means,” the manager told me with confusion. “I only know that Portland is only about 25 minutes away from here. Not far.”

“That’s interesting,” I told him. “Thank you.” He waved me off with his hand. I headed to the car. _This’ll be fun. The dumb Mauvais Dente was so prideful he thought he could take on a Grimm. Maybe I should just let him. He's better off dead after all._


	3. The Detective and The Grimm

 

I pulled into the quaint diner’s parking lot. I was hungry and apparently Trevor had managed to elude me for the time being since he got ahead of me on the road and I completely lost his scent overnight. At the hotel, I had changed my hair to jet black. Naturally it was long and light brown. All the appearance changes made me wonder if the warrant reached up to Portland’s police department.

The waitress led me to a table. “Would you like some coffee?” she asked and handed me a menu as I sat down.

“Sí, gracias,” the waitress smiled as if she were happy I spoke Spanish. She pranced away to get me some coffee.

 I looked at the table opposite me. Two handsome men were hunched over in conversation. Immediately my gaze zeroed in on the badge that was hanging around one of their necks. They weren’t in uniform so that meant detectives, which was always worse because they had a knack for sniffing out the suspects. Half of my education was in criminal psychology and behavioral psychology, so that helped me predict Trevor’s moves half the time _._ Body language was always a tell with _almost_ everyone.

 The waitress returned with my coffee. “¿Estás listo?” she happily asked me in Spanish.

“Voy a tener algunos huevos revueltos y tostados.” I ordered some food, hoping not to arouse any suspicion from the detectives.

“Nada más? Oh, me olvidé. Do you want sourdough or wheat toast?” She switched back to English which I am sure was her first language. But she took the opportunity to use what Spanish she was learning so I helped with a small smile.

“Sourdough will be just fine, gracias,” I gave her a wink as she finished writing down my order.

 I sipped on my coffee as I trained one ear on the detective’s so I could hear them: “I’m just glad it’s all over,” the one with the neck badge said. “We can get back to our regular kind of normal.”

 “Me too, man,” said the dark haired guy. “I could never explain to any of you what happened, but I am just glad it never happened.” I cocked my head in confusion at their conversation. They sure knew how to talk cryptically. Nothing made sense to me until the dark-haired one finished a phone call.

 “We got a body at Council Crest Park. Wu says it looks pretty messed up. Like it was mauled by an animal.”

 Each of the detectives laid money on the table and bolted out the door. _That had to be Trevor._ To fish out this supposed Grimm in Portland he was murdering innocents. _If I change everything about my original psych profile then Trevor definitely murdered someone. He was about to last night when he came upon that drunk. And if he had started with Katie who is to say he wouldn’t become a serial killer? Assuming more bodies piled up._ I sighed. I guess I wasn’t going to eat after all. I paid for the coffee, leaving a little tip for the waitress.

 __

 “We know it could be an animal, but after what we’ve been through do we think it could be that easy?” Wu told Hank and Nick as they stepped under that tape.

 “I have to admit those marks look familiar to me,” Nick said.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing,” Hank agreed.

“Remember that case at the dock yard?” Nick leaned in closer to his partners, “I think this is similar to those kills. The slash marks, the teeth marks. The body torn to shreds. I think it’s a Mauvais Dente who did this.”

 I blended in with the crowd that was behind the tape gawking at the crime scene. I wasn’t close enough to hear what the detectives were talking about, and unfortunately Portland CSU does its job right for they had the body covered up. _I clenched my fists._ ¿ _Me atrevo a seguir a los detectives alredor? I couldn’t very well follow them to the precinct. What if I told them I knew would could be responsible for this? Maybe I could do that. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. La policía podría ayudar después de todo._

 I flagged down one of the uniforms. “I know who did this,” I told him point blank.

“Were you here when it happened?” he asked me.

“No. I just know who did this. Can I talk to them?” I pointed at the detectives. It was this or nothing, really. As requested, the uniform went to get the handsome detectives I followed from the diner.

 “I’m detective Nick Burkhardt and this is detective Hank Griffin, we were told that you know who did this?” Nick held up the tape for me and I followed them to the edge of the park away from the crowd. The one called Griffin looked at me with familiar eyes and I almost thought he was going to recognize that he just saw not less than twenty minutes ago. He shook his head instead and let me speak.

 “I have reason to believe it was Trevor Reed who did this,” willing myself to control the Woge. Otherwise known as the change that takes over my kind. “We should probably ask. What’s your name?” Griffin asked me.

 “Ah yeah, it’s Amelia Marques. My name is going to red flag.” Nick raised his eyebrows at me.

 “Is there reason for us to believe that you’re involved in this?” Nick gestured to the crime scene with a jerk of his chin.

 “No. There’s something else in my past. It’s almost a month ago this happened, but it’ll red flag in the system, I’m sure of it. Trevor Reed did this. _And something else_ ,” I growled and lost control. My face Woged and to my surprise the Grimm stood in front of me. _The dark-haired detective._ I didn’t cry for help or get scared, I simply let go and changed back. “Well, that’s awkward. A Grimm detective?” I asked rhetorically.  “Hell, that’s actually perfect for the modern day.”

 “You’re a jaguar?” Nick offered the description as a question. He was growing accustomed to his Grimm life, and no longer cutting too many corners when it came to Wesen. Even if they didn’t discover who he was or if he didn’t discover them, at this point Nick was revealing that he was the Grimm so they could cut to the chase. For Nick’s experience as a Grimm, what happened next was unexpected.

 "Actually yes, jaguars are the common name. Mi familia en particular se llama: Necoc Yaotl. There are different families that like to call themselves different things, based upon derivatives of the jaguar god Tezcatlipōca.” Nick looked surprised that I offered up the family history lesson.

 “So you speak Spanish? You’re a jaguar Wesen and you willingly just shared your history with a Grimm?” Nick questioned me.

“I gotta say,” Hank intervened. “It does make me wonder what she’s up to. No Wesen we’ve dealt with has given themselves up that easily. Give me a minute,” Hank rushed off in the direction of a uniform. Nick seemed to know what his partner was up to so he made no effort to stop him. He simply turned to me, staring me down. His stoic silence finally made me speak up again. Perhaps it was because of him being a detective or it was me being instinctively afraid of him being a Grimm.

 “Well, I am not guilty of anything. Si, yo hablo Espanol. Aprendí de mi madre. My mother was half-latina. My father was white, if you care to know,” I told them. I figure it’d be best to tell them everything. If this murder in the park could be tied to Trevor then perhaps I could keep my hands clean. Not that I wanted to. _I’d much rather slash my claws across his face and rip his throat out with my teeth._

The other detective came back with a uniform who had a tablet. “So, Sergeant Wu, here ran your name in the database. Apparently, you’re a suspect in the homicide of Katie Lee? Happened in Sacramento?”

 “Can you work on solving that one behind you and then do what you have to do with me? I can tell you right now I didn’t kill Katie. I know who killed her. His name is Trevor Reed and he is a Mauvais Dente.” I didn’t care what happened to me. I already lost everything that meant anything to me.  

 “Looks like you were right, Nick,” said Wu.

“I didn’t want to be. These guys are vicious, manipulative and calculating.”

 I laughed at his assessment. “Not all of them,” I said to the Grimm. “Maybe you’ve encountered a different one? Because Trevor is far from that. Most of the things Trevor does is pathological. It’s a tunnel vision that’s escalated to serial killing. I tried to distance myself from him, but it never worked. The smartest thing he’s managed to do is find me, every time I changed my identity. The bastard did have his way of conning people.”

 “You sound like a shrink talking about a patient,” Wu stated.

“If you run a check on my real name, Abigail Mendoza. Just run a search and you’ll find out everything that happened between Trevor and I. There was never enough evidence to hold him for anything. It was my word against his with no proof of stalking. He had a circle of friends who always coughed up a solid alibis for him; don’t ask me how. The only option I was offered was witness protection because the polygraph they put me through. Oh yes, they thought I was making this shit up, but the polygraph told them the truth. Or something adjacent to the truth so I was set up in witness protection, which, failed? I didn’t know how it worked exactly but after four years of quiet and normal- I was able to live without a marshal hound watching my every move, but the second that stopped Trevor somehow found us. The marshals were probably at the crime scene in Sacramento and they probably froze all my accounts. Even Katie’s when I suspiciously disappeared on the night of her murder. So I am a jaguar Wesen fugitive seeking justice for my dead girlfriend, do with me what you will, _Grimm_.”

 “We should take this to the precinct now. You still coming?” Nick asked me as if he expected me to suddenly fight him on the issue. He was still wary about the fact that I was spilling all of this information.

 “Cool it, Grimm, I’m still willingly following you. Take me to your car.”  I followed the detectives to their vehicle.


	4. Grimm Business as Usual

 

“So you didn’t go into the house when the police were there?” Nick asked me. 

I was glad that Nick and Hank decided to interrogate me at their desk. It made me more comfortable than a small room in which they’d play bad cop/good cop or worse bad cop/bad  _ Grimm _ . Albeit, I was surprised at how trusting the Grimm was being of me. It could be because I did give up all the information about myself or he was letting his guard down for another reason, who knows. His partner was right Wesen were never trusting of a Grimm so what I’m doing is a bit unorthodox, but at the time I wasn’t even thinking the detective would turn out to be that very Grimm living in Portland.

 “I waited until the police left the crime scene and then went in. Off the record, I did that so I could catch his scent. It’s the way I followed him, but embarrassingly I kind’ve lost him between Beaverton and Portland. Thankfully, I knew his destination was here because according to the helpful hotel manager last night, Trevor heard from a buddy of his that there was a Grimm. He made a big fuss about he needed to see this, and frankly I’m surprised I hadn’t heard of this, but most of the time Wesen stay clear of anything Grimm so…I followed him to here. I stopped off at a diner and-“ 

 “That’s it!” Hank exclaimed. “You were that young woman who sat at the table next to us.” Nick looked Amelia over remembering me and the waitress speaking Spanish. “Oh, yeah, I remember. That must be how you ended up in that park?” 

 “Duh,” I playfully rolled my eyes at him. “I heard your whole conversation. The first part of it was like a riddle because you,” I gestured to Nick. “said something happened but it didn’t really happen and you’re glad for that.” 

 Nick immediately changed the subject back to the murder. It was as if I struck the wrong chord in the Grimm by making a comment on their conversation at the diner. “We’re going to stay focused on finding Trevor. You need to write up a statement that we can use and have sent to the Sacramento police department. If you want I’ll try to avoid getting any charges put against you, perhaps an obstruction charge or fleeing the crime scene could stick, if anything, but I’d like to write you off as innocent. That way we can keep you here to help us identify or take down Trevor.”  

 My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I wasn’t entirely sure I heard him correctly. He was believing me innocent either because his detective skills told him this or his Grimm ability did. I didn’t really know but it felt nice to think people believed I had nothing to do with murdering Katie. “I might be guilty by association, because of things in my past she is dead,” I shrugged. “And you’re nothing like the Grimms my mother has told me about.”

 “He really isn’t like other Grimms,” Hank told me then placed a hand on my shoulder. “Also don’t do that to yourself. It’s not your fault,” he smiled reassuringly. 

 “Thanks, it’s either guilt or anger I feel these days. Also, I got a favor to ask of you guys. Is there a place I can stay? Like a safe place. Super safe place?” My paranoia was getting the better of me. Jaguars could be patient, ferocious, and manipulating, yet sometimes I felt rather _anxious_ which isn’t a common quality among the jaguars in my family- in fact my brothers often teased me about it, calling me the "runt" of the family for having this issue. I was beginning to think I wasn’t the best psychologist, if I couldn’t pin down my anxiety. It’s probably why Trevor latched onto me in the first place, he found my weakness. Again, I often think a Wesen personality shows itself through circumstance, environment and experience much like a human. It would explain why some Wesen can remain completely innocent of anything, or why some can turn their life around after having been down the beaten path. Ultimately, it all felt very _human_.

This time Nick’s hand on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. “You okay?” he asked me. I nodded with a yawn. “We can have a uniform drop you off somewhere safe,” Nick smiled. He led me to Wu the one who searched my name at the scene. _Everyone was being annoyingly kind and it frustrated me because I felt guilty for craving it._

 “Come on,” Wu put a gentle hand on my back. “I got you.” I followed him out, but not before catching a glimpse inside the Captain’s office. It stopped me in my tracks. “Something else you need here?” Wu asked me as I stared into the window of the office. I felt drawn towards the presence inside, even though the Captain was only doing a menial task with his laptop. _Me sentí una energía viniendo de él._ _I liked it a lot_. 

 “Is that your Captain?” I asked Wu. 

“Yes, did you want to speak with him?” 

The thought of talking to him made me muy nerviosa. I quickly shook my head. “No, not unless he wants to speak with me.” 

“Not at the moment, it looks like. He could later, who knows. Usually he’s brought in if we really can’t handle the Wesen side of things.” Wu said as he ushered me out the door.

 “Geez, does everyone in the department know?” I asked him.

“No, it’s just us four. The Captain. Hank. Nick. Me. It’s been that way for awhile now,” Wu was offering up this information as if they suddenly adopted me into their circle. I craved that welcome, but envied it.  _ The welcome felt unwarranted and out of place because how could I move on from Katie so quickly?  _

_

 “So you have a suspect for a murder in California and you let her go?” the Captain, Sean Renard raised his eyebrows at his two detectives. There was a lot of water under the bridge between the three of them, and somehow months down the line he was still their commanding officer. 

 “She wrote up a statement and from what I can tell is innocent. There was nothing to hold her for except that she has information on our body this morning in Council Crest. Even if the witness protection system flagged her name, it sounds like to me she doesn’t want to go back into US Marshal custody either. Also we might have a possible lead on a witness in the park.” Hank explained to Renard.  

 “Is her information good?” Renard questioned them.

“Well,” Nick wavered a bit. “She’s Wesen, a jaguar type. She claims it was another Wesen, a Mauvais Dente named Trevor Reed who killed her girlfriend Katie Lee and our victim, Jeremy Tabor in the park.” 

 “Fine, keep on it then. Find the witness. Let me read over her statement,” Renard gestured for the notepad in Hank’s hand. He placed it on the Captain’s desk. The two detectives looked back at him a moment before closing the door. 

 “What’s that about?” Hank asked Nick.

“I don’t know,” Nick shook his head. “He’s probably still questioning our work. We gotta remember we left him in a place of power,” Nick sighed.

“Yeah, the lesser of two evils,” Hank shook his head as they delved back into the paperwork on the desk. They were trying to locate a supposed witness from the park. It seemed he or she was too scared to come forward so they had to go looking into everyone who is near or in the park at the time of the murder. 

 __

 Wu knocked on the door of the house. It opened and immediately I could smell Wesen, the strongest and most familiar scent being a Fuschbau. I stood there thinking about the morning I left for work. “Wu, what’s going on?” she asked. I barely heard the Fuschbau who opened the door, for I got lost inside my head. 

 " _Babe, you’re going to make me late,” Katie scowled at me for saying that. She continued to kiss her way up my thighs, my stomach and up to my lips. I breathed in the kiss, groaning. “Seriously, I’m going to be late.”_

  _“So,” she growled. “I want to kiss you good morning. Then you can get ready,” she kissed my lips again._

 My eyes started to droop and I dizzily fell against Wu, who caught me. I heard the woman’s voice again. “Monroe!” She called out. I saw a scruffy man, throwing one of my arms over his shoulders as I regained my vision, he gently walked me to his couch. The woman sat down next to me. 

 “My name is Rosalee. And you are?” My hearing was a bit fuzzy. _I think I’ve reached my emotional breaking point._ Yet I managed to speak to them perfectly fine.

 “My name is Amelia Marques, and I like to keep it that way,” I snapped and Woged. This caused the scruffy man to do the same. I backed down when I recognized him as a Blutbad. “Oh, my. I’m so sorry,” I held up my hands in defense. “Forgive me, I really mean no harm. Wu can explain why I’m here?” I turned their attention to him. 

 “So uh, hey, guys,” Wu waved at them. “Nick asked me to ask you if it’s alright this informant of ours stays with you? She wanted a super safe place and this is the one Nick thought of.” 

 I sniffed the air. “Is that eggplant casserole?” 

 “That’s a good nose,” Monroe chuckled and the moment before was all but forgotten. 

“Well, welcome,” Rosalee officially invited me into their home. 

“I guess I’m done here. Give us a call if you need to,” Wu told Monroe then took off back to work. 

 “I take it you’re hungry?” Monroe stated. 

 “Starving actually and I’m a bit of an omnivore. I’ll eat mostly anything,” I admitted, feeling that comfortableness these people enveloped me in. “My girlfriend, Katie, used to make me all kinds of things. She was one hell of cook. I should say self-taught cook. It wasn’t her profession by any means, but she made it so for me, I guess.” 

 “Everyone I know hates the smell of anything I cook,” Monroe gave a pointed look to Rosalee. Then I noticed the rings on each of their fingers. 

 “You’re married. That’s awesome,” I said with glee and surprise. “Do you have any tea?” I changed the subject as my hand subconsciously wrapped itself around the little black box in my coat pocket. 

 “Coming right up,” Rosalee said as I followed her to the kitchen. I still felt guilty for enjoying my new company when just almost a month ago I was being held by Katie.  


	5. The Captain

Monroe served up a plate of eggplant casserole and Rosalee poured me a mug of tea. I made myself at home.  Apparently this group of people, that included a Grimm and several Wesen, were being very kind to me. There was knock at the door as I was about to dive in with a fork. “It’s Wu again,” Monroe called back. “The captain does want to speak with you Amelia. I am just glad I got the memo before I got all the way back to the precinct.”

 I groaned and got up from the table. Rosalee chuckled at my reaction. “I will save you some. Besides, don’t tell Monroe- it’s not my favorite,” she whispered. I smiled at the pregnant Fuschbau. She was very sweet, just like Katie. No es ninguna sopresa. Fuschbau were gentle yet some of them could be ferocious if provoked. _Katie was unlucky, caught completely off guard and overpowered._

 Wu’s voice broke me from the memory. “You did say you’d speak to him if he wants to speak to you,” he reminded me as I approached the door.

 “Of course, I will cooperate. His timing is a bit off, though? I was just at the precinct.” I said as I followed Wu out to his car.

 “Yes you were and you stared into his office for several minutes like a love struck weirdo,” Wu joked with me. I had hoped Wu didn’t noticed that, but he did. _Wu was a fun fellow._  “There’s been ups and downs with the Captain, but he seems like he’s on the good side now,” Wu told me as he held open the car door. I shrugged at him. Me hacía nervioso. That feeling of power came rushing over me as I thought about facing the Captain. It felt like a craving when I looked at him. If he had a good side like Wu implied, _espero que yo estaba en su lado bueno._

  _—_

 "Ms. Marques have a seat, I am Captain Sean Renard,” a voice sounded as Wu escorted me into his office. When I caught a full look at the Captain I couldn’t help my jaw from dropping a little bit. _Damn, Portland must be where all the good looking men are hiding._ He stood up as I tried to make my way to the chair, I decided I’d stand if he was standing, porque él era más alto de lo esperado.

 “Since you are in the habit of telling the truth, I am going to come clean, I know all about Detective Burkhardt and what he is. He claims you have nothing to do with the murder of your girlfriend in Sacramento?”

 “The Grimm is adamant that all of this could be cleared away, why does his Captain think differently?” Not one iota of emotion passed over his face. I thought my comment would at least be surprise, pero no había nada.

 “I just need to be sure because if you’re lying for any reason then you will be treated as a fugitive,” he said so nonchalantly as if he didn’t care one way or the other.

 “If you trust your detectives then they’ll find Trevor. Ultimately, he wants to lure out the Grimm because Trevor’s prideful like that, thinking he can face down anything. He starts fights. He usually wins those fights. A couple months ago he murdered my girlfriend Katie, because I guess that was the next step for his pathological behavior? He can be erratic and calculating at the same time. But deep down he is simply a cold-hearted son of a bitch.” Again, the captain remained stoic. No emotions showing in his body language, except for that extraño flujo de poder surrounding him.

 “Did he murder Katie as a message to you?” Sean asked me as if he wasn’t sure of the answer. It was the first feeling I could get from him. _Dudoso, or wariness._

 “Yes, it was a message,” I simply told him. “A message that is so convoluted that my original psychological profile of Trevor is coming up wrong, because I never suspected he’d make a serial killer out of himself. At the time, I was interning so it was a trial basis, where I wasn’t particular the only psychologist that knew of Trevor’s behavior, but according to everyone there he would only talk to me. I was under supervision of the head doctor at the time, but even she couldn’t get him to talk. He became infatuated with me and once that happened. Well, here we are.”

 “You sure you never gave him any inclination of a romantic relationship? Or in any way make him think you care for him?” Renard seemed to be digging for something.

 “No, I don’t think I ever did. Off the record, we bonded because well you know we’re both Wesen. In the beginning, it all seemed fine. He had a pathological behavior that led to violent altercations. He left someone hanging onto life in an alleyway. This was the moment, I should’ve shifted my profile of him, but I became too scared to take action when I caught him watching my place. He began stalking me. When it became too much I changed my identity from Abigail Mendoza to Aubrey Moreno. I am now, Amelia Marques, who I’ve grown accustomed to, Captain Renard, and I would like to keep it that way even though that doesn’t bring Katie back.” One of those lumps began forming in my throat again as I held back tears. Renard‘s face softened and I realized what he’d been fishing for. If my words hadn’t convince him, my body language was probably telling him I was innocent.

 “Sorry, if I pushed too hard. I just wanted to know how you felt,” he explained. “We can get this cleared away especially if we can tie Trevor to the murder in the park. Minutes before Wu brought you in, Detective Griffin, had called to say he found the possible witness. If the witness proves reliable then we have him,” Sean explained to me reassuringly. _That gentleness sprinkled with a sense of power was going to be the death of me._ I felt guilty for feeling any of this since it was only a month ago I had lost Katie.

 “Thank you,” I said surprised at the change in him. He was even slightly smiling at me now. “If it’s any consolation this,” I pulled a little black box out of my pocket. It hadn’t left my side since I took it from the crime scene. “This was taken from the crime scene. _This_ ,” I opened the box, “is what she was planning that night. Katie was going to propose and I would’ve said yes a thousand times.” It was getting harder to hold back the tears, but I managed to when Renard put a hand on my shoulder. In that moment, I felt hypnotized by him as if he held me in place, keeping me rooted to this universe. It took me a moment to focus on him. Su energía era abrumadora. _Was it him or me that was out of touch?_

 “I say if they didn’t know it was gone before then they don’t need to know about it now. It’s all yours,” he smiled at me and held the office door open for me. “Here’s my card if you need anything else. I’ll have Wu take you back to Monroe and Rosalee’s.”

 “Gracías,” I said. I couldn’t help but wonder on my way out- _hay algo suave pero misterioso sobre Captain Renard._


	6. Things Get Very Grimm

There was no telling how he found me but I was his next move. The son of a bitch chloroformed me like a  _ cobrade _ and took me right in front of Rosalee’s spice and tea shop. She was going to give me something for my nerves, but I guess that’ll have to wait. I tried to struggle free from the chair he tied me too. We were in some kind of warehouse. He was pacing back and forth. 

 “Amelia, I don’t think you get it. I am your shadow. I am attached to you always,” Trevor kept pacing. “So I see you made friends with the Grimm. I thought how easy for me because then I didn’t have to kill someone else. I can just lure him here.” 

 “And the entire police department with him. He isn’t your run of the mill Grimm. He’s different.” 

 “Doesn’t matter I am gonna take a crack at him anyway. I don’t even need to do it the old fashioned way,” Trevor said with glee as he wave my switchblade in his hand. He grinned as he watched me struggle with the ropes. “OH, you thought I forgot about this?” He brandished the blade in my face. “I need you to contact him.” I suddenly realized that Burkhardt never gave me his information. It seemed since he knew he left me with Monroe and Rosalee it wasn’t necessary. “So you got it or what?”  Trevor snapped at me. 

 “Yeah, untie one of me hands. I’ll make the call.” 

 “No. I’ll dial and hold the phone,” he sneered. _Damn it was worth a try._

 “Fine, you do it. Dial this number 555-0987.” Trevor dialed and held the phone to my ear. I thought he’d put it on speaker but this made it easier. 

 “Renard,” the voice said in my ear. 

“Hi, detective this is Amelia. We have a situation and Trevor would very much like to see you, the Grimm. I’d rip Trevor apart with my teeth if he hadn’t chloroformed me and then tied me to a chair,” I embarrassingly admitted this to Sean, but I hoped that if I stayed on the line the call could be traced. Especially if this was Trevor’s personal phone and not some burner. “Since he seems okay with me telling you all of this, we are in some kind of warehouse but he wants it to be challenge so I can’t tell you exactly where. This-”

 Trevor hung up before I could say anymore. “Nice speech,” he told me. “That Grimm has no idea who he is dealing with.” 

 “Whatever,” I grumbled. I didn’t know how long it’d take them to find us, because the call was under thirty seconds. No trace was made. 

 —-

 “You all right,” the first one through the door was actually the Captain. I was fairly surprised he tagged along, _pero me hizo feliz_. Hank was coming in through the back, securing the area. It was clear. For now. Trevor probably found him a good place to hide. But with the three of them here he wouldn’t know which was the Grimm. Estupido never asked me for a description. He just assumed the Grimm would show up alone, I guess. Sean approached me and bent low to began undoing the ropes. 

 “Behind you!” I yelled and Sean turned around to face the Mauvais Dente. _Apparently, the cobrade was going the old fashioned way._

 To Trevors’s surprise it wasn’t a Grimm and to my bewilderment it was a now very pissed off Zauberbeist. He got a few blows in before Trevor started overpowering him. I squirmed in the chair trying to break free, when I felt hands on mine, undoing the rope. It was Nick. He must’ve planned this with Sean and Hank. 

 “You couldn’t Woge and get out of these,” he quipped as I rubbed my wrists. 

 “We have weaknesses just like humans,” I told him. “Plus, the jerk was smart enough to take my switchblade. So cool it, Grimm. How about you worry about giving your Captain an assist?” I pointed. 

 “You know,” he said he headed towards the Captain. “You can call me Nick.” 

 “We’ll see,” I said with a smirk. Nick chuckled as he bent down to help the captain with the struggling Mauvais Dente. Sean had Trevor pinned. That’s when the asshole saw it. _The deep black pit in Nick’s eyes._ “The Grimm!” He tried to struggle but it was done. Sean and Nick had him. Hank showed back up and handcuffed him. I hadn’t even realized I’d Woged until Sean was yelling at me, “Don’t do it, Amelia! We got him. He will do time for the murder of Katie if we can tie him to that. But we can tie him to the man in the park. It is how we found you. The witness ID’d the van that’s parked out front.”

 I pushed the Captain out of the way, hard. Again, no surprise on his face. No reaction as if he expected me to to do that. That’s when Nick went on the defensive so I reluctantly stepped back with a growl, half tempted to try and take on the Grimm when two reassuring hands took me by the shoulders. It was just then I realized how _tall_ the Captain actually was. _In a funny way, that realization calmed me down._ “Trust me we’ve been down the path of vengeance and it’s a blurred line between right and wrong. Let us put away the bastard.” 

 I let go of the Woge, slightly baffled as to how easily Sean just touched that side of me. One of his hands found his way to the small of my back as he turned me around to follow Nick and Hank. “I hope we can get your life back for you, because what you said earlier stuck with me,” he admitted. “You mentioned being,” he paused as we reached his vehicle and he opened the door for me. “Different people and how you want to stay who you are now. That’s what I’d like to help with so let us deal with this guy and you try your hardest to resist that urge to rip him apart. Trust me I understand that as well.” He shut my door and rounded the car to the driver’s side. I felt a tad out of place but entirely safe in Sean’s hands. He felt like this enigma of powerful yet gentle energy. Me senti queriendo saber mas sobre el. 

 


	7. Same Identity, A New LIfe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I plan to keep everything between Amelia and Sean so fluffy and vanilla it hurts. Maybe something a little rough too. ;) Also I needed a way for my own mind to make sense of this pairing...so I settled with the idea that Amelia and Sean would be 8 years apart. This may be large age difference to some people or not, who knows? But given the fact that in this world, the actor Sasha Roiz, can be my daddy means I think it calls for condensing the age gap between Amelia and Sean. Basically, this means I head canon Sean Renard, the character, as much younger than Sasha Roiz, the actor, if that makes any sense. Maybe no one even cares about their ages, but I need it for the characters/story. In real life it is meh, because the gap between me and Sasha, really doesn't keep me from fantasizing, so...sorry for the long note. But also, thanks for the couple comments and kudos! ;)

 Everything had been cleared up in Sacramento. I was free to go back to California any time I wanted but there was a good feeling about Portland. It might be _porque tengo un grupo de nuevos amigos_ : Monroe and Rosalee, plus their triplets two Blutbad girls: Nicki and Monroe then a boy Fuschbau: Felix. Those kids were a riot and I’d come to love them dearly. Of course, when they were born that meant I needed to find somewhere else to live. I had been searching for places to rent, when Sean offered his guest bedroom to me. So, que me fuí a vivir con él. He never even asked me to job search but I had been for personal reasons, until somehow we fell into a routine around the house and it didn't seem to matter to him if I had a job or or not. I was even beginning to grow accustomed being with Diana if Sean desperately had to work. And if both Nick and Adalind had to work they had started asking if I would be all right with watching Kelly as well. Today, though, the mini-Grimm as I liked to call him, got a mommy and daddy day. Unfortunately, judging by the hurried way Sean was this morning, it looked as if Diana was going to be stuck with me. I poured my coffee and was just about to pour some for Sean when I heard from the stairs. “Hey, I have to get to the precinct so can you pour one of those into a to go cup for me?” Sean appeared in the kitchen. “And if you don’t mind keep an eye on Diana.” _As I predicted._

 “She can look after herself perfectly fine.” I told him as I poured his coffee into a travel mug. “That I am sure of, but if she wants I’ll draw with her.” Diana looked up from her page with a small smile, seemingly calm about the fact her Dad had to leave again. This is only the second time he’d been called away, so it wasn't that frequent. Perhaps it was just me?  _Cuando él se va, lo extraño._

 “Thanks for watching her and hopefully I won’t be too late.” He took the coffee and then gave me an unexpected peck on the lips. _Diana made no reaction as if she knew it would happen._ Renard and I stood staring at one another for several moments.

 “Solo por favor, vete. Go!” I finally said shoving him to the door. “We can talk later.” I didn’t want to sound rude, but as he left I saw a droop in his shoulders, so somehow I got the feeling I did.

 “Daddy likes you. I hope you like him too,” Diana looked up at me. For a minute, judging by her tone of voice I expected to be looking into those purple Hexienbiest eyes. _Afortunadamente, todo era normal._

Diana continued to speak. “You should take him lunch to his office today? He won’t mind. I can handle myself. And I want to visit the triplets anyway. You can take me there on your way?”

 “Are you sure about this? You aren’t using any extra persuasive skills on me? Are you?” I interrogated her.

 “No magic needed. I can see what’s happening. I don’t quite understand all of it just yet, but I see it,” the eerily intelligent 9 year old told me. I sometimes thought she could reach people on a telepathic level and even see the future, but we never really knew what was going on in her head unless she told us point blank. Or she did something drastic without telling her Dad or Mom. Sean had told me without the gruesome details, that Diana had murdered a previous woman he was with. Looking back on it, Sean had seen that Rachel Wood was inevitably manipulating him into something he really didn't want to do. At some point, though, he admitted to me, that he did want to be Mayor of Portland. _He craved all of that power, no matter what the cost._   Lately, Sean told me, he has become thankful Nick and his friends played the twin "hat trick" on him because it stopped him from making a big mistake. _No me senti amenazada por Diana._ I didn't worry as much for my safety, I felt that I was no threat to Sean therefore Diana found no course of action to pursue.  My psychology teaching told me that at the time Diana also hadn’t been able to make sense of why her Mommy and Daddy were not together, which was the basic premise of her dramatic, attention getting action of murdering someone. But if you know she was a child with immense power and very little understanding of it, it becomes a more sympathetic situation. However, the many variables stacked against her, it seemed pretty clear that Diana would cross boundaries and she had done so at an early age. I shook my head and told myself to shut it. _Stop thinking about that and just think about the moment at hand._  “All right, let me make things clear. You want me to take lunch to your Dad? I needed a whole confirmation.

 “Yes, I do. I will make all of us Mommy’s Bolognese meat sauce with Bow tie noodles they're my favorite," she smiled. _That was too adorable._ She continued, "But first I want you to draw a picture of the triplets so I can give it to Uncle Monroe for his birthday." 

 “That’ll be sweet,” I began to create a portrait of the now one year old rascals. Drawing had only been a hobby. When I was going to school many people said I should’ve pursued it rather than psychology. Portland is art central so maybe I could, but my mind kept drifting to this morning. Era un pequeño beso, but being able to get a taste of that power I’ve always liked in Sean was, well, _exhilarating_. I planned to stay for a very long time, that is if Grimm family wanted me. _Especialmente si Sean quería que me quedara._

____

"Come in,” Sean’s voice sounded behind the door. I opened it and enjoyed the look of surprise that flashed across his face. Never thought I would be able to do that, in the year I’ve known him Sean seemed like a man who was rarely caught off guard.

 “Hi,” he took a deep breath as I sat down. “I come in peace,” I held my hands. He laughed and gave me a quizzical look. “I might've come off as rude this morning. I didn’t mean to. I was just a bit flustered by our staring match.”

“You come bearing gifts? Maybe some food in there?” Sean pointed at the lunch bag on my shoulder.

'“Yeah,” I said having almost forgotten about it. “Um,” I sat it on the desk. “Diana wanted to make us her Mom’s Bolognese and since it’s so easy for her to cook, I said why the hell not?” I set out bowls, napkins and forks.

 “Where is she?” Sean asked as he dug into a bowl. “Oh, she’s with Monroe and Rosalee. She wanted to see the triplets and give Monroe an early birthday present.” Sean didn’t seem to hear me. He was too busy hungrily stuffing his mouth. “Ahem,” I cleared my throat.

“Sorry,” he reached for the napkin I was holding for him.

“It’s fine. You’re hungry. I get it. Diana might kill us if we don’t talk about this morning. She also might kill us if we come out of this feeling differently, which means I think we have to move forward with a relationship?” I really had no idea what I was saying.  _Las palabras se derramaban de mi boca._

 “That seems fair. I don’t know what came over me-” I held up a finger to stop him.

 “No, no, don’t you dare explain away the kiss. Don’t. Era inesperado y no lo que imaginé.”

 “For those here who learned minimal Spanish, you’re going to need to translate, honey,” Sean joked. I rolled my eyes at him but felt pleasantly surprised at his use of the pet name.  “Do we consider it our first kiss, because if so then it wasn’t what I imagined.” 

 Without a response, Sean stood up and rounded the desk. He took me by the hand, standing me up. One of his hands hooked around my waist. I licked my lips as he just stared at me for a moment. His fingers twisted up some of my now longer hair and he softly spoke, “We’ve been living together for a year. I’ll admit my relationships have always been unhealthy. You feel like the first real thing in a long time, and the fact that I’ve told you about _any_ of my life, is what scares me the most. I do easily tell you everything without second guessing. I wanted no secrets between us. I wanted to make sure you knew the whole me,” Sean admitted as he placed both of his hands on my face and leaned down to kiss me. I began compensating the height difference by standing on my tip toes. When I did so, Sean’s arms wrapped around me and he ever so slightly lifted me into the kiss. We parted minutes later when there was a rap on the door. It was Wu.

“Oh sorry,” he said as he opened the door. “Didn’t know. But it is about time,” he winked. “Everyone assumed it was already happening. Except we also noticed you two dancing around each other, letting that will they won't they feeling settle in.”

 “You know, Wu,” I said as I peeked around Sean. “You worry a lot about everyone and that’s great. But when are you going to find someone? That new rookie seems promising. Yeah yeah I know there's an age difference between you and _him_ but oh well. There’s 8 years between me and Sean but who cares.” Sean stepped back behind desk with a slight smile, as if he were happy to know that I didn't mind the difference. “Besides, Wu you can’t tell me you don't have your eyes set on that rookie.”

 Wu looked at me, his jaw dropping slightly.  “How’d you guess?”

 “Honey, it takes a bisexual to know one. So no worries. And I'm sure none of your friends nor your Captain would mind.” I turned the conversation to Sean.

 "Despite everything between us Sergeant, I do care. And no I don’t mind at all. We’ve all come to an impasse. Everything is quiet. Everything is back to our kind of normal since Black Claw has been dismantled. The demon was destroyed and here we are, going about life like human idiots,” Sean chuckled. It feels rather nice.” Earlier this year there had been a sort of get together. Everyone was there. A baby sitter was hired for the kids, with a lot of convincing Diana that it'll be just fine for an hour or two. And NO magic. Nick arranged it between adults so that he could finally explain what happened between him and the demon. He explained a whole alternate universe where he watched everyone he ever loved die because this demon wanted Diana, Kelly and a piece of magic stick. Now, as luck would have it that stick belonged to a powerful staff. That staff now belongs to the Grimm, and I'd say that makes him mighty powerful for lineages to come. 

Wu's voice zapped me back into Sean's office, “Okay so who are you and what have you done with the Captain?” Wu asked incredulously. “This is weird. But fine. What I really came in about was, well, I guess it's good you’re here,” Wu gestured to me. “Trevor Reed died in a prison fight last night. He pissed off some of the wrong people on the inside, I guess and they killed him for it.”

 I sank into the chair behind me and asked the room, “Does it make me a bad person that a wave of relief washed over me?” “No,” both Wu and the Captain quickly answered in unison. Wu and Sean exchanged looks and the Sergeant took his leave.

 “It does not necessarily make us bad people,” Sean said in a gentle voice. "Working for the law blurs the line and as you know being in the world of Wesen, blurs the line even more. I know that from personal experience, having been on both sides of that line, the wrong side too many times.” He held out his hand across the desk. I took it with a smile. “We should go get Diana and have one of our movie nights? It'll help clear our head.” Sean suggested it and _de repente se sintió diferente, pero el mismo._

“I’d like that,” I said. Sean was about to stand when I rounded the desk and placed a hand to his shoulder, forcing him to remain seated. He grinned as his hands gripped my waist. This time my hands took him by the face and I placed a small kiss to his lips. He pulled me down into his lap, his head falling onto my shoulder. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he said reassuringly. “It's just- I don't think I’ve ever felt this _happy_ , except for the moment I held Diana in my arms and she was mine to keep. No one was going to take her away again. Everything feels brand new, a true clean slate because no more royal mess. And I don't have anyone trying to control me.” My fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he continued to speak. “I never expected to find anyone. I was content being a father to Diana for the rest of my life. With Diana comes Adalind, then by extension Nick and everyone else.I just-” I squeezed his chin between my fingers and gave him another kiss.

 “Well is Adalind and Nick something you’re okay with or you still need time to process that?” I asked him, not really caring if he might have residual feelings left for Adalind.  _Creo que nunca dejas de amar a alguien._ I say that with personal experience of my own as my thoughts drifted to how Katie and I would be married right now. She'd be cooking me new meals every chance she had, but ahora, he tenido que de un manera diferente. Diana was making everything from chocolate chip cookies to Bolognese on any given day.  _Todavía me perdí Katie._

The sound of Sean's voice helped me break away from my thoughts of Katie. “It's strange. I don't mind Nick and Adalind at all anymore. And it may not even have to do with you. I think enough time has passed and I learned from my mistakes so now I am completely happy for them. I think for the first time in a long time I can actually say all I feel, _is real happiness.”_

“Me too,” I whispered in his ear and nipped at it a bit. He smirked. “You should probably get going.” I glared at him because he put a damper on my next train of thought. _I wanted us to desperately tear up this office. I wanted him to ferociously knock everything off his desk to make room for me and then have his way-_  “You go get Diana and I think we’re out of popcorn so I’ll go get some then meet you two at home?”

 “Yes, that sounds wonderful.” I took a deep breath, ridding myself of the fantasy. As I began gathering up the lunch dishes into the bag, Sean suddenly wrapped his arms around me from behind, burying his chin into my shoulder. It was an interesting feeling when a man as tall as him wanted to be held; for he was leaning into me, giving into an embrace, as if begging me to return it. It made me smile because we were just in each other's arms but something in him couldn’t resist when I actually stood up to leave like he told me. Así que me volví y le di la bienvenida al abrazo. His face still buried into my shoulder as my arms wrapped tightly around him. Everything around us felt poderoso, sensual and dreadfully overwhelming in a good way. Until Sean spoke up and his words changed the atmosphere.

 “Don’t worry,” he said into my ear. “I won’t forget m&ms so you can put them in the popcorn,” Sean chuckled as he lifted his head to look at me. I just gave him a look and I turned back to zip up the lunch bag and put it over my shoulder. He kissed me on the cheek before I made it out the door. The last thing I saw was him shaking his head and smiling in disbelief.

__

 Renard always had enough money to pay for a housekeeper, in fact, he used to have one who'd even do the grocery shopping but ever since she’d been murdered, he felt it best to leave the house empty. He didn't want another innocent dragged in any of his Verrat or Royal family mess at the time. _Or any of his messes._ So, he left the house to himself until Diana came to be with him and now Amelia. Thankfully, Portland was at peace. Well, relative peace. Not quite perfect because crime human or Wesen doesn't just disappear.  Walking up and down the aisles felt different. A regular shop, full of - well who really knows, but it felt strangely _fun_ to him. Perhaps it was because he was also shopping for the two girls he's come to care about the most. He headed up to register, popcorn and m &ms in hand. Renard stopped a moment at the wine aisle. _Maybe Amelia would like to have a celebratory drink after Diana goes to bed?_ Sean decided to get some. Not really caring what brand, how expensive or cheap, he just got a red. He never really was a wine expert even if for a brief time up until twelve years old he experienced the “rich dining” of three course meals and red or white wines for the adults to choose from. He then made his way to the register and was out the door.

 “Hey, man.” A gruff voice sounded behind him as he was about to get into his SUV. “Got any change?” Before Sean could respond the man touched his neck from behind, a firm grasp. Sean attempted to draw his sidearm but an unexplained surge went through his body as he fell unconscious. The man simply opened the SUV and shoved him into the back seat.

 A homeless man in an alleyway by the dumpster curiously watched as the SUV sped away.

 __

 Diana and I were getting worried so I called Sean again. No answer. It didn't take this long to get the few things we needed for the movie night. I dialed Nick this time.

 “Hey nick, it’s Amelia. This may seem odd but have you heard from Sean? He went to the store for a few things but won't answer his phone.”

 “No. The last time we talked was when he was leaving the office just as Hank and I were finishing up a case today. He did mention something about needing m&ms and popcorn though.”

“Well, we are getting worried. Diana and I might just go check out the store, real quick.” I noticed Diana’s eyes reverted to purple. “Hold on. Something is wrong. Let me put you on speaker."

“Daddy is not at the store,” Diana’s eyes glowed stronger and I knew something was very wrong. “What do you mean? He hasn't made it there? Or he’s on his way home?” Nick asked her in a soothing voice.

 “No, Daddy isn’t at the store at all. He is just gone and I cannot sense him very well, Dad.” Nick didn’t see, fazed by being called Dad. That told me that Diana decided to call him Dad; when that happened I couldn't possibly pinpoint. I imagine she kept it at their place, because she knew her Daddy wouldn’t be ready to hear that. I was now looped into that secret. 

 “All right, sweetheart. Amelia will bring you back here, so you can be with Mommy.” I took Nick off speaker. “We’ll check out the store as soon as we can. Right now we should just try to contain Diana and keep her calm,” he explained to me.

 “You should also worry about maintaining my calmness too. We’ll be over soon.” I hung up the phone. Diana and I rushed out the door, jumped into my car and sped toward Nick’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I don't even know that it makes sense for the triplets to be two Blutbad and one Fuschbau, but it is fantasy creatures after all with different rules right? Shrugs. I wanted to give Amelia the ability to draw very well because it's a joke, you know, in the Grimm Fandom about how all the characters, even the side ones have this innate ability as an artist. :} I also don't know how any of you feel about Diana calling Nick Dad, but in the 20 year epilogue of the s6 final episode, Diana has a line. Maybe it was the way the actress delivered it, but Diana went to the weapons cabinet and said, "Mom and Dad are coming too." Now, I know that means to Kelly, his parents are coming, but to Diana it'd mean something differently, but with how invested she looked on the Grimm side of things, I totally head canon that eventually she'd consider Nick a second father, therefore she'd call him Dad. That's just me.


	8. Lucid Dreams

 Sean couldn't move. His body felt drained. He couldn't even Woge completely for added strength. It's as if his body were pumped full of drugs. Sean couldn’t fight it any longer. This time he hadn’t fully regained consciousness. He fell back asleep.

  _“Hey, make pancakes will you?” Sean asked his daughter._

 " _Dad, you know I am going to make chocolate chip cookies for breakfast?” A sixteen year old Diana groaned at her father's request. “Can I just make both like we did ages ago? Besides, Amelia let’s me make them when you're not here.”_ _  
_

_Sean turned his gaze onto Amelia and gave her a glare of disapproval._ _  
_ _“What?” Amelia shrugged. “No puedo evitarlo. I can't help it. They’re literally perfectly baked magical cookies.” Amelia put her arms around Sean’s middle and squeezed him into a hug._

  _“God you’re so lucky I love you,” Sean blurted out and the smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the air. Diana didn't even wait for her father to agree, she just made them._

  _“Voila,” Diana placed a plate of cookies in front of us. “_ _Galletas de chocolate.”_ _Diana offered up in Spanish. She always toyed with languages. She started at nine years old, learning three at the time; German, French and Russian. Her Dad knew these languages so he taught her and when they met Amelia who taught them Spanish. “Hey,” Sean spoke._ _“Where did you go?”_

  _“Tut mir leid,” Amelia offered up some German. “I got lost in thought.” Sean gave her a small kiss. She groaned, leaning into it. Sean felt her smile as they continued to kiss._

_“Gross,” Diana rolled her eyes. “Please please take it to a room. I get enough of it bouncing from Mom’s to here. I mean every morning it’s Dad and Mom making out. Or everything morning it's you two.”_

  _“Well, Diana,” Sean turned to face her. “When you find someone to love I don’t think you’ll be complaining as much.”_

  _“I don’t know maybe,”she agreed with another eye roll._

__“It’s not real,” Sean screamed into a dark room. “It’s not real!”

 “Sh sh,”a voice sounded. “Sh, sh, I will just have to up the dosage. Something a little stronger to make you believe. To make you stay.” ___

  _“Tell me,” Sean wrapped his new wife up into his arms. “This isn’t the best?”_

  _“Baby, it’s wonderful. France is amazing. And watching you speak French is even better.” she said and playfully shoved him up against the hotel wall._

  _“That’s how we are going to play it?” He growled, tangling up his fingers into her hair and giving it a slight pull. Amelia chuckled as he kissed up her neck to her lips_. _Sean grabbed her by the waist, as if she knew what he wanted; she jumped onto him. She firmly pulled his hair, making his head throw back and bit his lips into a kiss. He held her for several minutes, just like that, before throwing her into the bed. Sean took a deep breath as Amelia took off her bra and threw it at his face. He caught it in his hands. Then she continued to remove her pants, throwing those at him too. Then the coup de grace. Everything else he held in one hand so he caught the panties with the other. She gave a look of approval. He admired her nakedness._

  _“Ahem,” she cleared her throat. “It’s your turn,” she gestured to his clothes. He ripped them off faster than she’d ever seen and pounced on her. She let out a giggle as he went to town on her neck again. He couldn’t contain it any longer, the Zauberbeist. So he Woged. This was new to the both of them._

  _“Sor-” he was about to say when she grabbed his Woged face and pressed their lips together. He growled, deeper than usual._

  _\---_

 “I saw a smaller man knock out the bigger man and then throw him into the SUV. I really didn't get a good look at either of them,” a homeless man told Nick and Hank. “It was dark.”

“All right, that's fine. You’re free to go,” Nick told him. “So we look for his vehicle?”

 “I figured,” Hank nodded. “I thought everything was getting back to normal.”

 “Whatever that is,” Wu interrupted them. “Got a bead on the Captain's SUV." Nick and Hank looked surprised. “Yeah yeah I am amazing. I already traced it. I figured If he wasn't picking up his phone then we find his car. Maybe find him. It's only a few blocks from here, parked at some senior community home. Now, I am think-”

 “That whoever took Renard ditched his vehicle and stole one from the community home?” Nick and Hank said in unison.

 “Exactly,” Wu agreed. “I should be promoted to detective.”

__

Diana and Kelly were napping on the couch. Kelly was the one who really needed it, but Diana had curled up next to him. Next thing you know her nine year old side couldn’t resist and she was snoozing right along with him. I was watching them when Adalind appeared with a cup of tea.

 “Don’t worry, Nick will find him,” Adalind reassured me. “He won’t stop until he does. Especially for Diana.”

“I know,” I said to her as I took a mug of tea from her. “It's just mala suerte. Bad luck, I guess, because Sean and I finally connect like we’ve wanted to for so long, then this happens. He gets uprooted from my life and I feel guilty.”

 “How so?” Adalind asks confused. “It's not your fault.”

“Not that, it’s-” I sighed. “It took me and Katie four years. It's only been a year and yet I feel this unbearable pressure, uh, like at any moment I’ll be crushed and stop breathing. It's all because he’s just gone. He was there, I hugged, I kissed him and he’s-” I shook my head and sipped on the tea. “Why should I have this bone crushing feeling after only a year? And when we’ve barely been together?”

 “I don’t think you should feel guilty. Love is different, right?” Adalind offered advice. “Take it from someone who knows how different it can be. I was with Sean too and I know he's intense. Then with Nick I found something, for me anyway, that is _more intense_. It might because I truly fell in love with Nick. I don't think I ever had the chance to fully love Sean. Care for him yes, but it's not the same as how I feel about Nick.”

 “Really? I didn't think anyone maxed out Sean in the intense category. Sean has this quality about him that's everything from sensual to terrifying. It's overwhelming at times,” I explained to her.

 “I think you’re getting to know a Sean that I didn’t. In fact, from what I see now it's the same man but somehow different, like he’s finally able to be himself rather than several outside forces trying to manipulate him into something he’s not. I believe being himself has a lot to do with meeting you.”

 I smiled. “Sean would be happy to hear you realize these things. Especially the part about being controlled. He mentioned something like that when we had lunch in his office yesterday. He is glad that no one is getting into his head and he can finally just be. Let's hope it stays that way.”

Diana's crying from the couch, put a pause on our conversation. I sipped my tea, watching as Adalind tried to calm her daughter.  _Será mejor que lo encuentren vivo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit of Supernatural lore with the idea of the Dijinn, except I think I did make this different. I don't picture a reality like the one Dean Winchester had at the end of season 2. Sean's slumber would be jagged and tougher to nail down?? So I think he'd bounce around in his head like a cat playing with its toy.


End file.
